The Wonders of Fanfiction
by TomomiyaKoccoa
Summary: When you accidentally drop one too early to the past to make up for the age gap nobody but them knows, you get one very bored God of Go and the existence of cradle robbers.   SaixHikaru


Once upon a time, there lived a God of Go. The God of Go was born very much earlier than his Fated One, so he had to settle for passing life with what he did best; Play Go and eat Ramen. The God of Go had a very flashy and outgoing nature, so almost everybody knew of his existence. When the time came that his Fated One was born, the God of Go was ecstatic, and immediately he was married to his Fated One... Many men and women cried that day, both for the fact that the God of Go is no longer single and that he is a cradle-robber.

The God of Go realized that his Fated One could not remember their past, yet future, future yet past memories due to his extremely young age, so he decided to go on a journey of feasting upon his favourite Godly Food, with its' supreme broth, tangy, absolute stunningly delicious noodles and the smell of the Divine Move. Forgetting the fact that the world is much larger then he thinks, the God of Go disappeared from the Japan that enters the Heian Era.

Twenty years passed, or perhaps more, before the God of Go returned in a hurry, for he remembers an event that would supposedly occur were he to be late in returning, or if his Fated One did not remember.

He storms into the Heian Court, sitting himself down casually as a God of Go would, and watches a battle occur upon the beautiful lines of a goban. An attack breaks out by the corner, a distraction is placed, a defence crumbles, and the God of Go finds himself nodding away in approval at the wonderful game of Go that is played between his Fated One and his opponent. Of course, many stares were sent his way, curious looks that borders upon suspicion, but since the Emperor and his Regent Michinaga spoke nothing of his presence that appeared out of nowhere, they kept silent.

The Emperor, who had only heard about the legend of the God of Go and never truly met him before, smiled slightly behind his screen, for the legend truly did not lie about his duo colour hair. He wonders how the God of Go attained such luscious yellow locks amidst that long, pretty raven hair... He quickly shifts his sight away before his hair fetish dragged him out from behind the screen and (he squeals mentally) _touches_ his hair.

Regent Michinaga could feel himself turning into a rock the moment the God of Go prances in. He slaps a hand across his forehead, preparing for the migraine that was inevitable. Oh yes, he was old enough, and unlucky enough, to have met the God of Go before. They played a few games and he had lost.

Badly.

The Regent sulked silently, unable to throw the God of Go out because who knows what this God could do to him? The last time he tried to execute, I mean, tried to _get rid_ of him, the God of Go had happily skipped back into his place the next day and used his evil sorcery to turn everything into an ugly neon pink colour. Not to mention turned his children into, into... Michinaga couldn't complete that thought without killing a group of children, so he decided to turn his gaze upon the Go battle before him. He blinked in surprise and leaned forward from his seat, his eyes narrowing angrily. Did Sugawara just...?

In front of everybody, two men sat, facing each other across an old Goban, the sounds of their next move filling the tense air as they fought a silent battle. There was a brief hitch of breathe, as an extra stone was added into a place it was not supposed to be. The male with his long hair that shined a dark purple under light frowned, but mentioned nothing, merely stopping and closing his eyes. The cheater across him shook, knowing that he'd been seen, yet curious on why the other did not call out.

From the side, the God of Go stood up and pushed past towards them, waving a fan angrily towards Sugawara as he yelled out, "He cheated! I saw it! I know you saw it too!" He ended with a pompous stare at Michinaga, who rolled his eyes at his theatrics. Sugawara put on a mask of insult, and glared sulkily at the other, not knowing of his identity, "And who, pray tell, are you to call me, a high ranking courtier, of cheating when you are of an unknown identity? Why, I say that it is not me, but this, this Fujiwara no Sai who hath cheated!" He exclaimed loudly, yet nervously.

The God of Go puffed up in rage, and flung his long sleeves out, smacking the cheater rapidly with his sturdy fan, "I am Fujiwara Shindo no Hikaru, his _Wife_ and I have every right to smack you for your insolence against my husband!" He cried out, then smacked harder, "Also, this is the (self-proclaimed) God of Go you are facing now, you little...!" Vulgarities spilled out, making many of the nobles blush at his words, while Michinaga calmly told the Emperor to keep his ears closed and Sai hovered around his 'wife' anxiously, half wanting to berate him for his manners, and the other half cheering him on gratefully.

The issue was quickly settled when Michinaga ordered the banishment of Sugawara no Akitada, and told the God of Go to stop his cussing before the Emperor's mind is sullied too badly. He also glared hard at Fujiwara, demanding he bring his crazy 'wife' away or else. Soon, the entire ordeal passed, yet more whisperings were spread around the palace, so much so that even the God of Go became unnerved by the questions, stares and, disturbingly enough, the fan girls.

Michinaga was extremely pleased when he heard that the duo was moving off to travel around the world. To further try their skills against others, they claimed, but the Regent knew better. After all, isn't the God of Go the God of Go for a reason? Still, he would not take this for granted and gratefully celebrated the day the annoying, way too hyper God of Go and his husband left the palace.

And so, this story ends, with a happily ever after for all but the people who are unfortunate enough to meet the two (self-proclaimed) Gods of Go.

* * *

><p>Forgive this random story. I'm a little sugar-high right now.<p> 


End file.
